Heart's Debt
by TabithaRJones
Summary: Slash! Jay and Pride are troubled. Could it be because they are hot for each other? Set in the drama-drenched world of the Tribe.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Heart's Debt  
  
Author: Tabitha R. Jones (me in other words)  
  
Fandom: The Tribe  
  
Pairing: Jay/Pride (possible others as the story progresses.... if you don't like slash, please don't read!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the Tribe or its characters. They are all the property of Cloud 9, and I am just playing in their world.  
  
Rating: This chapter, PG-13. Future chapters? Probably R!  
  
Summary/Genre: Action/romance/slash/drama (come on, it's the Tribe...). Jay and Pride are troubled by something-- could it be a desire for hot man lovin' with each other?! ^_~ 1194 words for part one.  
  
Archiving: Ask me first. Also, I will be posting it to FanFic.net.  
  
Comments: Yes, please! But be gentle, it's my first fic in years! ^_^;  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Episode 1:  
  
Jay sat in the control room, his eyes fixed on the monitor in front of him, his hands ready at the keyboard. To all appearances, he seemed engrossed in his work, carefully watching the cam broadcasts for signs of trouble. Ever since Pride's abortive attempt to sabotage the power plant, Ram had been more paranoid than usual and more demanding- which meant longer hours for all the Technos. Jay leaned his chin on his hand and stifled a yawn, hoping no one would notice his boredom. He tried to shake off the lethargy creeping over him by stretching- when that failed, he signed heavily and stood up.  
  
"You, take over at this station," he ordered, "I've got to get some air."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The masked Techno slid into Jay's empty chair.  
  
As Jay strode from the room, he pondered where he should go on his walk. A quick circuit around the perimeter should clear his head- and give him the opportunity to make sure his security measures were being enforced. He smiled to himself at his workaholic tendencies and set off.  
  
Several minutes of brisk walking later, Jay found himself poolside at the back of the hotel. All his guards had had nothing to report and Jay sighed to himself again. His walk was proving to be as boring as monitor duty. He felt a twinge in his leg and realized his injuries from his struggle with Pride atop Ram's electrified fence were still too fresh for his usual level of activity. He noticed an empty lounge chair at the far side of the pool and made for it. Sitting on its edge, he looked about to make sure no one would catch him in such an undignified piece of furniture.  
  
It was truly a beautiful day. The sun glinted off the metal pool railings, birds chirped in the trees and bushes, and best of all, the pool area seemed to be deserted. Making a mental note to post more guards around the pool, Jay gingerly leaned back in the lounger and closed his eyes, preparing to meditate.   
  
"Ah," though Jay, "This could be dangerous. I'd better not fall asleep on duty." He tried to clear his mind, but found one thought would not vanish in the blank void he tried to conjure.  
  
"Pride."  
  
Jay thought his name and unbidden, pictured the dark-haired young man. They'd struggled together on the power plant's fence, Jay trying to apprehend Pride while also trying to delay the power plant's activation. Pride has been struggling to escape. In the confusion, both the young men panicked and had barely escaped electrocution. Jay had failed- not only to capture Pride, but also to convince Ram to stop his countdown to power. Jay still had his burns to remind him that he'd lost that battle- but the sting was nothing compared to the bitter sting of his own failure.  
  
Yet another thought rankled him- he, Jay, the general of the powerful Techno tribe, had been saved by Pride. That was almost too much- Jay was used to having the upper hand in most situations and now he knew he owed his life to another.  
  
Meditation certainly wasn't going to help. Swearing under his breath, Jay sat up quickly, opening his eyes. He almost shouted when he saw a tall, dark figure duck behind a bush at the edge of the terrace. Quickly regaining his composure, he silently stalked to the terrace's edge and aimed his weapon at the shrubbery.  
  
"It'll go better for you if you come out of there quietly," he announced, ready to fire.  
  
The bushes rustled and parted, and Jay found himself face to face with Pride.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Jay hissed, glancing around quickly. Certain the terrace and pool were clear of Technos, he ducked behind the bushes himself.  
  
"I came by to see you," whispered Pride, "Just to see how you were after the... accident..."  
  
"I'll be fine," whispered Jay, remembering Ebony's tender care of his wounds, "But this is an insane thing to do. Security is through the roof right now, Ram's on one of his tears again- in no small part, thanks to you! I didn't know you had a death wish!"  
  
To Jay's surprise, Pride grinned, "I'm pretty good at sneaking around, if you hadn't noticed."  
  
"Yeah, I've got the burns to prove that," Jay grimaced, "You're not as good at sneaking OUT of places."  
Pride's face became sober and he glanced at the ground. "Yeah... about that... I just wanted to well, apologize."  
  
"Don't worry about it," interrupted Jay, "I should be thanking you. You managed to pull me down before I was hurt too badly. So, thanks. I owe you one."  
  
"One what?" asked Pride, glancing up to look at Jay. Their eyes met for a moment.  
  
"A favor." But within reason," replied Jay, "I can't very well turn off the power for you."  
  
Pride was silent for a long while, and Jay feared the delay would get them both caught. Finally, Pride spoke up, breaking the tension.  
  
"Can you meet me somewhere?"  
  
Jay stared silently, then nodded.  
  
"Good," the dark-haired Eco smiled, "I just think after what we went through, we've got some things to talk about and this is hardly the place. I know a spot where we won't be disturbed."  
  
"Sounds fine," agreed Jay, "Though I don't know what we need to discuss. Give me the directions."  
  
As Pride detailed the directions, Jay found himself intrigued. He became intensely aware of the fact that he and Pride were crouched, very close together, leaning towards each other to carry out their whispered conversation. Jay felt a slight flush prickle at the back of his neck and hoped Pride wouldn't notice his red ears.  
  
"Okay, got all that?" Pride was finishing up.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," muttered Jay, "Tomorrow at midday, I can get away easily." The dark young man was so close, Jay could feel his body heat through the thin nylon of his uniform. What was going on?!  
  
Pride grinned again, and reaching out a hand to steady himself, caught Jay's shoulder.  
  
"Time for me to go," he said softly, "But before I do, here's a taste of what we need to discuss..."   
  
Pride leaned closer to Jay and suddenly planted his lips on the blond's. Jay froze and then the heat in his ears and neck burst out all over his body. Pride's tongue darted into Jay's mouth, slipping out as quickly as it had entered. The, suddenly, he stood and slipped away, vanishing into the nearby trees. Jay knelt behind the bushes, blushing a furious red, completely dumbfounded at Pride's sudden kiss.  
  
Finally, after a few long moments, Jay steadied himself. He tried to calm down, before standing up and pacing the rest of the perimeter. He hoped the gentle breeze would cool his burning face before he had to return to the control room. There would definitely be hell to pay if anyone found out about that kiss! Jay walked in silence, occasionally nodding to various Technos he passed, one thought foremost in his mind...  
  
"What on earth is going to happen TOMORROW?!" 


	2. Heart's Debt 2

Title: Heart's Debt  
  
Author: Tabitha R. Jones (me in other words)  
  
Fandom: The Tribe  
  
Pairing: Jay/Pride (possible others as the story progresses.... if you don't like slash, please don't read!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the Tribe or its characters. They are all the property of Cloud 9, and I am just playing in their world.  
  
Rating: This chapter, PG-13. Future chapters? Probably R!  
  
Summary/Genre: Action/romance/slash/drama (come on, it's the Tribe...). Jay and Pride are troubled by something-- could it be a desire for hot man lovin' with each other?! ^_~ 816 words for part two.  
  
Archiving: Ask me first. Also, I will be posting it to FanFic.net and to my LiveJournal.  
  
Comments: Yes, please! But be gentle, it's my first fic in years! ^_^;  
  
*********************************************************** Episode 2  
  
Salene sat in the food court, sipping a cup of hot tea. She looked up as Pride entered and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back," she said, expecting a cheerful greeting.  
  
"Hey," Pride grunted, immediately crossing to the kettle and checking it for hot water.  
  
Salene gazed at him across the room, worry playing across her cherubic face. Was Pride acting.... distant? She shook her head slightly and went over to him.  
  
"There's some hot water left if you'd like some tea," she offered, "Or are you hungry?"  
  
"No, tea's fine," said Pride laconically, "All I need is a good cup of tea." He distractedly toyed with a tea bag.  
  
"Well, let me help you," Salene smiled, moving closer. She brushed against his arm in the close quarters of the kitchen and her smile deepened.  
  
"Sal, I'm perfectly capable of making myself a cup of tea!" snapped Pride, "I'm not an invalid!"  
  
Salene stared at him for a moment, eyes wide with shock. She tossed down the spoon she held and stalked out of the kitchen just as Cloe appeared in the doorway. The younger girl glanced nervously from Salene to Pride, unsure of what had happened. Pride sighed heavily and looked away, unable to meet Cloe's questioning eyes.  
  
"Is... everything all right?" she asked meekly, transfixed by Pride's profile. She gave herself a mental kick, reminding herself that she was seeing Ved. Besides, there was no sense in getting worked up over Pride now that he was obviously with Salene.  
  
"Everything's fine, Clo," said Pride, intently concentrating on making the perfect cup of tea, "Nothing to worry about." Pride hoped his voice sounded even enough. He knew how quickly gossip spread among the members of the Mallrat Tribe- what one of them knew, it was a sure bet the others would know right after.  
  
Cloe smiled at Pride sympathetically, "Things a bit rough with Salene?"  
  
Pride stirred his tea absently, unsure how to answer the younger girl. Before he could even come up with an answer, she spoke again.  
  
"Well, I'm not about to get in the middle of anything, but if you need someone to talk to..." Cloe trailed off, then smiled again, hoping she didn't sound too bold, "You know where to find me." With that, she left the kitchen, leaving Pride alone with his thoughts and his tea. Once Pride was certain she'd left, he sighed heavily again and rubbed his temples. Things were only going to get rougher in the next twenty-four hours.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ebony sat in her room, quietly contemplating a sheaf of papers when a knock at the door disturbed her concentration. She rose to answer it, then smiled broadly as Jay entered the room.  
  
"Well," she said, "I wasn't expecting you until much later."  
  
Ebony moved closer to Jay, slipping an arm around his waist, "Not that I mind at all, really." She paused, waiting for a kiss. To her surprise, it didn't come.  
  
"Just came by to see how you were," said Jay, "And to ask you to help me with one of these bandages. It's come loose, I think." Jay turned away, deftly avoiding Ebony's encircling arm, and pulled off his shirt.  
  
Stung over the cold greeting she'd received, Ebony composed herself and immediately set to checking Jay's dressings. She allowed her gaze to linger on his smooth pale skin and chiseled chest while she worked. Once the bandages were adjusted, she smiled up at Jay, a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"That should hold you," murmured Ebony, "Are you sure you just came for my nursing skills?" Her hand trailed down Jay's arm, and she leaned closer to him, ready to brush her full lips against his smooth skin. Jay suddenly stiffened and pulled away. Ebony's eyes widened in shock and surprise.  
  
"Actually, yes, I've got to get back to work," he said in clipped tones, "I'll be missed." Jay pulled his shirt back on, then gave Ebony a perfunctory peck on the cheek. "Another time, maybe." He strode from the room, leaving a stunned Ebony in his wake. She watched him go, too surprised even to speak. Finally, she flung herself back into her chair.  
  
"Now, just what was that all about?!" she asked herself, still staring at the door in disbelief. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was acting distant... as though..."  
  
Ebony shook her head to clear it, her long braids swinging, "It can't be possible. Who could he be with besides me?" She paused, racking her brain, insecurity playing across her beautiful face. Finally, she leaped to her feet and grabbed her jacket.  
  
"Well, I'll soon get to the bottom of this!" she thought as she hurried out of the room. There had to be a reason Jay was acting so oddly, and Ebony knew she'd find her answers if she just engaged in a little stealth- and a little spying! 


	3. Heart's Debt 3

Title: Heart's Debt  
  
Author: Tabitha R. Jones (me in other words)  
  
Fandom: The Tribe  
  
Pairing: Jay/Pride (possible others as the story progresses.... if you don't like slash, please don't read!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the Tribe or its characters. They are all the property of Cloud 9, and I am just playing in their world.  
  
Rating: This chapter, PG-13, perhaps creeping slightly into R. Future chapters? Probably R!  
  
Summary/Genre: Action/romance/slash/drama (come on, it's the Tribe...). Jay and Pride are troubled by something-- could it be a desire for hot man lovin' with each other?! 1751 words for part three.  
  
Archiving: Ask me first. I will be posting it to FanFic.net and to my LiveJournal.  
  
Comments: Yes, please! But be gentle, it's my first fic in years! ; Thanks to everyone who commented before, sorry this chapter was so late!  
  
Episode 3  
  
The bright midday sun beat down on the dusty city streets. Jay briskly walked along the avenue, wishing his Techno uniform wasn't black, as an almost imperceptible bit of sweat beaded his forehead. He glanced casually at the various groups of kids he passed, envying them their comfortable clothes. A cooler outfit would have helped, but Jay didn't want to admit he was also sweating from nerves. He really had no idea what Pride was planning, but that stolen kiss was preying on his mind. He briefly imagined that scene again, remembering the urgency Pride had kissed him with, his own stunned reaction, and most inexplicable of all, his immediate surrender to Pride's lips. He flushed again at the memory, then berated himself- it was already a hot day, why make it even worse? At this rate, he was going to arrive at his meeting reeking of sweat. For some reason, he felt he didn't want to make a bad impression on the dark-haired Eco.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Jay slipped down a side street, completely unaware that he was being followed. He glanced around before entering what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Confident no one was watching, he slipped inside, closing the door on the day's bright sunlight. Moments later, Ebony emerged from behind a convenient dumpster, her lovely face marred by a sullen frown.  
  
"He must think me some kind of fool," she muttered to herself, "Who could he be meeting HERE of all places?!" She glared at the closed door, but couldn't bring herself to open it. As she stood, torn by indecision, she heard the telltale sounds of approaching footsteps in the debris that littered the alley. Not wanting to be discovered, she dashed down the alley to hide.  
  
As Jay's eyes adjusted to the dimmer indoor light, he glanced around the room. A large bed dominated the space, covered with a gaudy cow-print blanket. The rest of the room seemed to be in disarray, haphazardly furnished. He couldn't help but notice the many candles grouped near the bed. Realizing the place was obviously a trysting spot, he swallowed hard, then almost yelled when a hand fell on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," said Pride, "See you made it here all right."  
"Uh, yeah, no problems," Jay stammered, then kicked himself for sounding so nervous. He drew himself up to his full, disciplined height, and clasped his hands behind his back. A couple of measured breaths slowed his pounding heart to a reasonable speed. Pride looked at him questioningly, then sat on the edge of the low bed. Jay relaxed to his "at-ease" stance without realizing it, since he now towered over the seated Pride.  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause as the two young men sized each other up.  
  
Clearing his throat, Pride started to speak, "There's a lot we need to talk about..."  
  
"I should say so," interrupted Jay, "What on earth were you doing kissing me yesterday?!" He immediately wished he'd kept quiet- his outburst had sounded childish and frantic, not at all his usual calm tones. Pride didn't seem to notice and grinned at Jay in a maddening way. His eyes sparkled with mischief, a look Jay had never seen before on the dark and usually brooding young man.  
  
"Ha, I thought that'd get you," remarked Pride, "I knew you were human under all that Techno junk. I just did it to get through to you that I had something important to say."  
  
"So it was all a joke, then?" Jay asked. To his surprise, his heart sank. "If so, it wasn't funny."  
  
Pride gazed at Jay for a long, long moment.  
  
"No," he finally said, "It was no joke. I had to do something to ensure you'd talk to me and take this seriously."  
"Well, that worked," Jay snapped, disliking his very emotional reactions, "Here I am, ready to listen. So talk."  
  
"Not until you sit down." said Pride, "I don't like having to crane my neck to talk to you."  
  
Jay rolled his eyes, but joined Pride on the edge of the bed.  
  
"That's better," Pride smiled, "Much more comfortable. Jay resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and attempted to sit commandingly on the edge of the very low and rather lumpy bed.  
  
"As you know," Pride began, "We had an --uh-- incident-- at the Power Plant. I'm grateful that you tried to get Ram to shut off the power while I was on the fence."  
  
"I wasn't just looking out for you," Jay said, "I would have fried as well. In fact, I very nearly did." He flexed his arm and winced slightly.  
  
"Exactly," said Pride, "But I pulled you to safety just as you were trying to pull me to safety. We pretty much saved each other."  
  
"Yeah, true, but isn't this old news? I owe you one, I already said I did."  
  
"Well, the way I see it, we both owe each other our lives. A debt, of sorts," Pride paused, "It's been on my mind a lot since then."  
  
Jay glanced at the blue-marked face of the young man before him. They were a mere foot apart on the bed. To his surprise, his heart began pounding again.  
  
"Among my Tribe, it's said a life debt forges a bond between two people," Pride continued, "It's a deep connection, something almost sacred. I had to talk to you about it because it's not something I can just ignore."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?" Jay blurted out, "I'm a Techno, and you're... well, with the Mallrats at least. I'm going to be limited... just coming here could jeopardize my position..." He realized he was babbling to cover his nervousness.  
  
"Jay," Pride said quietly, stopping the blond in mid-word. A tiny thrill went through Jay as he realized it was the first time Pride had called him by name.  
  
"I can't explain it," said Pride, choosing his words carefully, "But I've felt drawn to you ever since the incident. I can't stop thinking about you. Yes, I kissed you to get your attention, but you can't tell me you felt nothing when it happened."  
  
Jay was silent, remembering the fire that burst through all his nerves during that short kiss. Fire that had been lacking in his recent lovemaking with ebony. He looked at Pride, who continued.  
  
"There's a connection between us now," said the Eco, "Something that's bigger than we are, bigger even than our Tribes. I think we'd be fools to ignore it."  
  
"But..." Jay said, "What about... it's just..." He paused to collect his thoughts, which were racing into dangerous territory unbidden.  
  
"I'll come right out with it," Jay said sternly, "I'm with Ebony. We've been lovers for a while now."  
  
"And I've been with Salene," said Pride, "The last thing I want to do it hurt her, but this is something I just.... can't... fight..." Pride leaned forward, his face only inches from Jay's. Jay felt his hot breath on his lips and cheek, and realized his own breathing was getting heavier. He resisted the urge to grab Pride's face and crush his lips with his own.  
  
"You've got a lot of discipline," whispered Pride in husky tones, "How long do you think you can hold out?"   
  
Pride moved closer. Jay found himself leaning back, little by little, until he was reclining on the bed, with the tight, toned body of Pride over him. Jay was excruciatingly aware of every line of the dark-haired man's frame, his hard flat muscles showing through the thin fabric of his trousers, his strong arms planted one on either side of Jay's shoulders. Pride's long hair fell over them, forming a dark curtain of matted ringlets around Jay's face. Jay realized he was sweating again and his uniform pants felt uncomfortably tight.  
  
"I don't know," growled Jay, trying to sound tough, 'I'm used to doing without things I want."  
  
"But what about..." Pride's face moved closer, "Thing that you NEED?" The last word was whispered so softly, Jay felt the vibration of Pride's lips on his more than he heard the sound. His breathing was coming hot and fast, and he felt Pride's heart pounding as though it was his own.  
  
"I usually do without that as well," Jay quipped.  
  
"It can't be good for you to suppress your emotions like that," said Pride, staring into Jay's eyes.  
  
Jay swallowed hard. Yes, his pants were definitely getting uncomfortable. But this was crazy- and so sudden. Not at all the sort of thing Jay preferred. The seconds ticked away with the two young men locked in their compromising position. The heat between their bodies was almost unbearable.  
  
"Well," said Pride, finally, "I can't force you into anything." He pushed himself over to lie beside Jay, and propped his head on his hand.  
  
"Glad you see it that way," snapped the blond man, "Since I could take you down in a second."  
  
Pride grinned, "I don't think you want to do that."  
  
Jay was quiet for a moment, still dealing with his raging lust.  
  
"No, I don't," he said, "I do need some time to think about what you've told me though."  
  
"And about your reaction just now," drawled Pride, glancing down at Jay's groin.  
  
Despite himself, Jay blushed, "Uh, yes, that too. It's a lot to deal with all at once."  
  
"True. It's been driving me crazy for days," said Pride, "But I felt what just happened between us, and that can't be ignored or denied."  
  
"No," conceded Jay, "That can't. Give me some time, and we'll meet back here again."  
  
"Tomorrow?" asked Pride.  
  
"You're pushing it," Jay said, "Day after. Now I've got to go before I'm missed."  
  
"I should go too," mused Pride, "It wouldn't do for Lex to come in and find someone in his secret rumpus room." He grinned again.  
  
Jay stared at Pride for a moment, shocked that his initial assessment of the room had been correct. Then, with a curt nod, he strode from the room and out the door of the warehouse. He was so intent on his return to Ram's Palace he again completely missed a poorly hidden Ebony. She watched him pass, confusion and mistrust sweeping over her face.  
  
"Oh, there's some explaining to be done all right," she whispered as Pride crept from the warehouse and down the alley, "Something's going on here, and I intend to find out EXACTLY what it is." 


	4. Heart's Debt 4

Title: Heart's Debt Author: Tabitha R. Jones (me in other words)  
Fandom: The Tribe Pairing: Jay/Pride (possible others as the story progresses.... if you don't like slash, please don't read)  
Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the Tribe or its characters. They are all the property of Cloud 9, and I am just playing in their world.  
Rating: This chapter, PG-13. Future chapters? Probably R!  
Summary/Genre: Action/romance/slash/drama (come on, it's the Tribe...). Jay and Pride are troubled by something-- could it be a desire for hot man lovin' with each other?! 971 words for part four. This chapter is mostly angst.  
Archiving: Ask me first. I will be posting it to and to my LiveJournal.  
Comments: Yes, please! Thanks to everyone who commented before, sorry this chapter was so late! What can I say, I had a case of writer's block.  
  
Episode 4  
  
The next day found Jay working in his office, methodically checking over bits of programming, paperwork and security clearances. Unfortunately, the almost mindless, bureaucratic nature of the work meant he had little to distract him from the previous day's events. Time and again, he found his mind drifting away from the lists of names and columns of numbers as he imagined Pride's body over his, Pride's lips on his own. His thoughts were so captivating, he didn't even hear Ebony enter the room and was surprised to look up and see her standing before his desk.  
  
"Well," she proclaimed, folding her arms over her not inconsiderable chest, "Anything you might want to tell me, Jay?" Her eyes were cold and her full lips were set in a hard line.  
  
"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Ebony," Jay said, taking up another sheaf of documents to cover his nervousness. Her timing was unbelievable- as though she could read his thoughts! Jay's grip tightened imperceptibly on the papers as he schooled his features into their usual impassive facade. Of course, he logically knew she couldn't read minds, but her ability to read a person's body language was impressive.  
  
Ebony stared at him silently for a long moment, a slight sneer marring her lovely face. Jay forced himself to continue his work, feeling the first prickle of guilt over his secret meeting with Pride. Although nothing had really happened, he felt disloyal to Ebony.  
  
"So, where did you go yesterday?" she asked, taking him by surprise. Her soft, measured tone spoke volumes- obviously, she knew more than she was letting on. Jay silently counted to five before answering.  
  
"I was checking on a security lead," he lied, signing a document as though it was infinitely more important than Ebony's questions. "Why, did you need me for something?"  
  
Ebony narrowed her eyes, "I just wondered where you were, that's all. I was.... worried about you." Her tone sounded anything but concerned.  
  
Jay looked up and straight into Ebony's eyes, trying to catch a clue of what she was talking about. But her face gave away nothing but the very obvious fact that she was fuming. He frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't available for you," he finally said in a carefully controlled voice. "Is there anything you need from me right now?"  
  
That was obviously not the correct answer for Ebony. Her eyes narrowed further and she crossed to the open door.  
  
"No," she sneered, "I'm sure I can get whatever I need from Ram. He's always available whenever I want to see him." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Jay tossed his sheaf of papers onto the desk and sighed heavily. There was definitely going to be some unavoidable tension in his future.  
  
Pride was lying on his bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Salene watched him from the doorway, her wide eyes drinking in the sight of his chiseled profile and strong features. She wondered what he was thinking. He'd been quieter than usual ever since he'd come back to the Mall the evening before. He gave no explanation of where he'd been, or what he'd been up to. Salene sighed quietly, then raised her head and straightened her shoulders. She entered the room and crossed to the bed.  
  
"Room for me here?" she asked, smiling down at him. She exhaled in relief when he silently moved over to give her room to sit. Pride continued to stare at the ceiling, so she carefully reclined next to him, propping her head up on one hand so she could continue to look at his face. It was impassive, unmoving, his eyes focused on the ceiling as though it held the secrets of the universe. She reached over with her free hand to brush a stray lock of hair from his face.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Salene, trying to keep her tone light and playful. She hoped it would mask her worry.  
  
Pride seemed to really notice her for the first time. He gazed at her cherubic face, then sighed.  
  
"Nothing, really," he said. "Just thinking."  
  
"Anything interesting?" she asked, as she started to stroke his forehead in a soothing manner.  
  
He almost frowned, she felt the faint constriction as his brows almost met. But instantly, it was gone.  
  
"I said it was nothing, didn't I?" A hint of irritation crept into his voice. Salene looked down at the bedspread, trying to hide the worry she was feeling. He was being so distant. Not a week before, he would have noticed her fretful mood and reassured her. Now, it felt like there was something between them, a wall that blocked her from him. Trying to keep from pouting, she moved closer to Pride, hoping to snuggle against his warm side.  
  
He moved away immediately, sitting up so quickly the bed squeaked. Shocked, Salene followed suit, her eyes prickling with tears.  
  
"Pride," she said, her voice a low, frantic whisper, "What is it? Have I done something wrong...?"  
  
He looked at her for a long moment, then smiled a bittersweet smile.  
  
"No, of course not," said Pride, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close for a brief hug. "I'm just feeling restless. I shouldn't take it out on you." He kissed her forehead, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She leaned into his side, and slid her arms around his waist, immediately relieved and reassured by the close contact.  
  
"It's all right," she said, hugging him tightly, "Everything will be all right. Don't worry, things will be fine."  
  
Pride held Salene, listening to her whispered litany of soothing assurances. If only he could believe them- he knew his life was going to change, and change fast. 


End file.
